Nintendo Museum
Nintendo Museum is a collection of old Nintendo games (Arcade, NES/Famicom, SNES/Super Famicom & Game Boy) and was developed by Nintendo EAD. It was released on Nintendo Switch on September 23, 2019. This compilation is based on the NAMCO Museum series. There are 5 different volumes available. Each volume has five to seven games; all of these were ported from the original game's source code. Each volume also had a "museum" mode where the player could walk through a virtual museum containing various curiosities surrounding the games including images of the mainboards, marketing material and conceptual artwork (all from the Japanese and American releases; none of the volumes contain any European materials). Mario can be seen as a tour guide in the edge of the screen on a "museum" mode and in the every volume's intro. Volume 1 Intro Games *Super Mario Bros. (NES; 1985) **Hub World: Princess Peach's Castle with ? Boxes and pipes around. Goombas and Koopa Troopas can be seen walking around, waving to the player. **Museum Display Items: ***Super Mario Bros. Board Game (A board game's rules were unique and it's objective is to knock down all the Brick Blocks and save Princess Peach) ***Mario/Zelda Breakfast Cereal (This Nintendo Cereal System breakfast food was made in 1988. This had fruity-flavored Marios, Mushrooms, Goombas, Koopa Troopas and Bowsers) ***Beach Towel (This beach towel is unofficial but can you notice the difference on characters?) ***Food Tray (A Mario-themed food tray featuring various references in the background) ***Pillowcase (This Mario pillowcase was given away years ago in America. No longer available) ***Super Mario Bros. Mat (A old white mat which has Mario and Luigi on it) ***Cloud Level Concept Sketch (The game was initially more focused on shooting than platforming and has Mario carrying a rifle instead!) ***Japanese/European Artwork (This artwork was used for the Japanese and European box art) *Donkey Kong (Arcade; 1981) **Hub World: A black location with red girders and Pauline's items around. A Donkey Kong arcade cabinet is seen in a pile of barrels. **Museum Display Items: ***Pamphlet (Made for sales promotion in 1981) ***Game Cards (These game cards are made by Topps. No longer available) ***Coin Bank (This coin bank was made by Renzi and given away in America) ***PC Board (This board is made inside the arcade game) ***Top Display (It was attached to the top of the cabinet) ***Screen Overlay (Glass sheet with Donkey Kong drawings) ***Instruction Card (Attached to the arcade game, it showed how to play) Volume 2 Intro Games *Game: F-Zero **Hub World: Mute City *Game: Punch-Out!!! and Super Punch-Out!!! (NES and SNES) **Hub World: Gym *Game: Earthbound (MOTHER 2 in Japan) **Hub World: Onett *Star-Fox **Hub World: Inside of Arwing Volume 3 Intro Games Volume 4 Intro Games Volume 5 Intro Games Reception Trivia Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Video game compilations Category:Collections Category:Mario Games Category:2019 Category:Museums Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Donkey Kong Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Super Mario Category:Mario Category:2019 video games Category:2019 Video Games Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Punch-Out Category:F-Zero Category:Mother Category:Earthbound Category:Star Fox Category:Starfox